pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Template talk:PvP-Meta
LF pic to represent meta builds (gold cape or something). --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:01, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :Needs to be a lot smaller, looks pretty clunky, the text only really needs to say "This build is currently in the meta" [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 23:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Would've looked a little plain without lots of text, so yeah. Lemme see. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::Also, maybe grey/silver as backround txt, red looks fugly, ty btw [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 23:05, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::zzzdone. You can edit at will, I don't care. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:06, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Make it a picture of Meta Knight, imo. Rickyvantof 23:13, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :That's actually not a terrible suggestion, lol. Except whenever I try to put images from hosting sites it never works. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::Me neither, I have no idea how to... Rickyvantof 23:18, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::you just stick in the URL, no tags or anything. -- 23:19, 22 February 2009 ::::I tried that, still didn't work for me. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::done -- 23:22, 22 February 2009 ::::::...You wouldn't happen to have a transparent background one? --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Looks awesome now. Rickyvantof 23:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::find me one. also, make this a proper template, and not in the userspace imo -- 23:24, 22 February 2009 ::::::::I like metaknight better tbh -- 23:43, 22 February 2009 :::::::::Wtf is meta knight ;o [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 23:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::character from Kirby I believe. And he has meta in his name. -- 23:45, 22 February 2009 :::::::::::Ups. He's pretty awesome in Super Star Ultra. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 23:46, 22 February 2009 (UTC) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f202/Bolt02/metaknight.png for reference -- 23:46, 22 February 2009 :k, rather have a reference to you know, the game, this wikia is about. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 23:58, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Make this a template and use it? Yes No Tbh, we wouldn't need this, in fact I think PvX should just change altogether and just store builds that are meta and put the ones that aren't meta anymore for whatever reason in archive. All the theorycrafts belong in user space. This goes mostly for PvP, because if one thing works in PvE it'll always work (unless of course if stuff gets nerfed) Rickyvantof 10:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :The problem is that the meta changes, sometimes rapidly. I like the idea, but it's just overkill. As for PvE, all the setups with eight players and such are never actually used, but they work if they are used. those are the kinds of PvE builds i vote we /delete. -- 10:34, 23 February 2009 ::^ What would be better is a Guide which is like a State of the Game type of thing. Something that explains what's being run in high end PvE and PvP and why it's being used. - 10:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::That could be done for PvE, where nerfs are few and far between. PvP changes a lot more and I think people would be too lazy tbh. I could work on a PvE version I guess, maybe tomorrow -- 10:42, 23 February 2009 ::::PvP Metas only change when big buffs or nerfs happen in updates (RoJ, PRage, Mark of Insecurity, Humsig, etc). It's pretty much the same thing for PvE. Anyway... if people cbf to put in the effort for that then PvX is always just going to be a clusterfuck of obs'd builds. There is one sure-fire way to do it though. Make an article and fill it with bullshit and then Unexist/Rawr/Ska/Tab/etc will rage and fix it :> - 11:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::lol. Yeah I suppose, but major PvP nerfs/buffs happen more often than PvE ones -- 11:08, 23 February 2009 ::::::True but it's only like once every 1 to 2 months for PvP in the worst cases. - 11:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah I guess. I can write up a base for the PvE section when I have time (not tonight probably, but maybe) -- 11:23, 23 February 2009 ::::::::I'm willing to bet you can get Frosty to have a go at the PvP section so let him know when you're going to start work. - 11:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Will do later, his userpage is blocked at school >.> ("banned keyword") -- 11:28, 23 February 2009 ::::::::::Cock nigger fuck ass tits porn vicadin prozac penis enlargement dildo webcam. - 11:31, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::No, my school isn't that smart. It probably saw "piplup" and blocked it, or something -- 11:35, 23 February 2009 ::::::::::::Boring. I was going to follow you around pasting that everywhere if it worked :> - 11:45, 23 February 2009 (UTC) on a completely unrelated note i tried to delete that metaknight picture... took awhile for me to remember why i couldn't click it :( -Auron 11:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : :D -- 11:35, 23 February 2009 :: Well in Auron [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 12:06, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::Sad McAuron :< Rickyvantof 18:26, 23 February 2009 (UTC) i motion that we remove the area tags, they don't really add anything since we can see the build tags, and they just look ugly. thoughts? -- 18:25, 23 February 2009 :Was exactly what I thought. A build tagged for GvG "This is meta in TA" :D Rickyvantof 18:27, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good point. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'm changing it -- 18:31, 23 February 2009 I motion we get rid of the ugly box and just make it add a category tag. - 18:40, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :The tag looks perfect imo. Also, there should be a "Meta" category for builds so that updating it would be much simpler, and finding meta builds would be effortless. Also, the "meta" should link to our Meta guide, as many nubs don't know wth meta is. --'-Chaos-' 18:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I did make it a category already -- 18:49, 23 February 2009 ::No, it's pretty ugly. And unnecessary. - 18:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::The template needs links.. =/ Panic, not everyone is on obs 24/7, even if it'd do good to them --'-Chaos-' 18:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The template needs to not have an overly thick border, loads of white space filled out in a half-assed way with BIG text, and a picture that's too big for it. Also, I'm not against some kind of identifier or the category, just the tag as it is at the moment. - 18:55, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::We think alike Panic, I changed some of the sutff you mentioned without even seeing it. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Font sizes still bug me but at least it's better spaced out now. - 19:24, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Ugly template tbh.--Liger414 19:33, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::ym tbh Rickyvantof 19:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::this template is sensual. the only thing that bothers me is how it's not centered with the rating template -- 19:36, 23 February 2009 ::::It's still ugly and it's glued to the bottom of the Great/Good box because you took the Clear out... - 19:53, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::::clear is too big. i'll br it -- 19:54, 23 February 2009 Someone pro at shopping give the template a golden trimmed border :3 like some real royal crap --'-Chaos-' 19:56, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Black outline looks way better. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:58, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to agree just because the build page would look retarded, but then again I still like the thought just for the lolz. --'-Chaos-' 19:59, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Move , easier to type in tbh--Relyk 16:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Except we have a tempalte for PvE Meta apparently, and it would be confusing between them. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 16:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Didnt notice a pve meta template was made :<--Relyk 09:27, 25 February 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, it was just meta originally but then we made the PvE one -- 10:27, 25 February 2009